Lone Wolf
by TheRoadToTheLake
Summary: When Isaac takes someone that's not his, he must pay for his mistakes. A story about accepting the mistakes you've made and the people you've hurt in the process. A story about trying to let go of the past and move forward. But when a new pack comes to town things get even more complicated. Can Isaac protect the people he cares about or will his past get in the way.
1. Inexplicable

**Okay so I'm starting to write an Allisaac fanfiction because I'm totally in love with this pairing and wish they would get together so badly! But alass until then I guess i'll have to write fanfiction to satisfy my need. **

**So please review and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

"_I mean we don't have to talk about it I understand! I just don't understand why you fell asleep in class? You left mine at 9 last night!_" Lydia sighed, crossing her legs subtly. She huffed and with a click of her make up mirror she got up from the chair and left. Swaying her hips seductively down the hallway.

The day was bright. Too bright and over whelming. My eyes hung heavy in my head. After 5 minutes of trying to stomach the schools lunch I gave up and decided to go out to the car to hallways to the car park felt so open and heavy and my book back unfortunately weighted a ton today. But the stress wrapped around my shoulders seemed to outweigh any physical weight.

My hands were shakey as I reached ahead to open the front school doors, adjacent to the car park. The girls laughing near the bathroom held a sweet disposition that I couldn't mustard the will to mirror no matter how much i tried.

A blur went flying past me almost taking my skirt with it. A tall lanky boy flew past me slamming against the school entrance doors. He throws them open and jumped down the first 5 steps down from the ascending steps to the school.  
Within 5 seconds i was carried out after him by a crowd of over 150 people and counting.  
"_Move it Argent! Come on!_" Lydia grabbed my hand from among the crowd, dragging me down with her at speeds my legs couldn't even manage.  
"_Whats happening?_" I yelled, trying to hold onto my book bag and Lydia's hand.  
"_There's a fight in the car park! Come on before Mr Harris breaks it up!_"

By the time we get there, there is a circle of more than two hundred students. To my disbelief Isaac is in the center facing off against Scott. The movements are so fast I can barely see who's in worse shape.  
I disregard my book bag completely and in seconds its lost among the hue of a girls golden face. I move fast through the crowd trying to compartmentalize my emotions. I finally find the face I've been scanning for.  
"_Stiles!_" I scream, not caring who's head turns my way. He's staring ahead in confusion at the scene.  
"_Do something!_" There is no room for suggestions in my statement. Isaac easily dodges one of Scott's punches before picking him up on his shoulders and slamming him into the school bus. He falls with the thump. The air audibly leaving his lungs. He picks himself up quickly through, sidestepping some juniors with their phones out trying to capture the fight. Isaac is breathing deeply staring at the ground. Just as Stiles eyes meet mine, all the tinder of fear sparks and ignites at the sounds of his accusation.

"_You're really so stupid to think I wouldn't find out? Huh? Answer me Isaac! Because this maybe the last time you'll have use of your mouth!_" Scott screams clutching his stomach. His voice is hard and certain. The crowd falls silent. It seems like minutes pass before Isaac finally speaks. Through the waves of heartbeats of over 400 students that have now gathered, when Isaac eyes find mine, I know he has no trouble identifying my heart beat among anyone else's. He looks from the ground to mine. His mouth slightly ajar. He speaks.  
"_It's not that-_" Isaac starts.  
"_and in my bed too! With my girlfriend! I took you in when you had nowhere else to go!_" The crowd immediately reacts to that. Eruptions of chanting and sneering and awing come from all over the masses. Until all eyes find me, standing shaking beside stiles. Stiles mouth hangs open, along with 400 others.  
"_Maybe if you weren't talking shit about her every night in practice about how easy she is and decide to actually listen to her once in a while she might not have to come running to me for consolation when you fuck up! I didn't ask for this either! I don't want your seconds_" Isaac sneers. Scott blushes subtly but his emotion is quickly replaced with rage.

"_Maybe if you weren't so affection hungry! Why don't you run back to daddy and have him beat you some more because that's the only affection you'll be shown around here. Maybe ye can both cuddle in the freezer in your basement!_" The side of Scott's mouth turns up in a smirk. All the cat calls in the crowd die out instantly.

Isaac falters. I falter.

His eyes scan the ground for a second before scanning the crowd aimlessly. For just a second he looks like an alien discovering earth for the first time. A wolf who's lost his pack, wandering blindly among the undergrowth. Only here silence echo back at him in the forest.

Scott's laugh catches Isaac's attention.

"_Allison,_" Stiles whispers breathlessly beside me. I cast a quick look in his direction. He nods towards Isaac. The crowds attention fortunately is focuses on Scott's witty remarks and smirks, all the while, Isaac lips knit together in rage. Stiles elbows me and points to Isaac hand. His nails have already elongated.

I break through the crowd like a lost herring breaking away from a school.  
"_Whats the meaning of this?" _Mr Harris voice is a distant fantasy compared to the nightmare currently pounding inside my skull.  
I march up to him and position myself right in front of him feeling the breeze toss my hair across my cheek. Our chest almost touching and I can already feel the heat emanating from his body. My fingers net through the hand with the elongated nails.  
"_Isaac!_" I plea many times before I think he realizes I'm there. His body is stiff and rigid.  
"_Isaac!_" I plea again.  
"_Leave,_" he whispered faintly. His voice exhausted of all emotion. Mr Harris is currently trying to break through the crowd of Juniors close to the school steps.  
"_Not here, Not now,_" I implore. He meets my eyes finally and I try to make him see reason. He drops my hand with barred teeth.  
"_You should be over there laughing with McCall, because that's how little I think of you. So don't flatter yourself to think this was anymore!_" Isaac says vehemently before breaking away from me. The crowd splits as he bounds towards his bike. His head hangs slightly as he runs a frustrated hand through his hair.

A cold hand clasps down on my shoulder.  
"_Miss Argent! Why is it lately that you and I are spending so much time together in after school detention. Maybe we'll finally find the answer after school today. In detention!_" Mr Harris laughs.  
"_And don't think I didn't see you too Mr Lahey. I'll see ye both in detention after school!_" Mr Harris laughs before disappearing. Isaac salutes Mr Harris from behind. Typical to Scott's character he's gone before the punish me can be dished out.

The crowd disperses quickly when the drama has died down. The sound of a motorcycle in the distance and the uneven thumb of my heart are the only two sounds to be heard for miles.

* * *

**So what did you think? please review and let me know!**

**:D**


	2. Liar, Liar!

**Hey guys! Here the second chapter to Lone Wolf! again didn't get much chance to edit so if it's terrible forgive me! But try take a look anways! I really love Allison and Isaac together. The next chapter shall be going back to how they met.**

**You can also see this chapter on tumblr with corresponding gifs at **

post/55751308727/read-chapter-one-here-on-fanficti on-net-or-here

**Hope you like it and PLEASE review! Love ye!**

* * *

**Liar, Liar!**

I could feel the coolness of the desk through the sleeves of my top. There was a chill in the air and I was unsure whether it was the weather, or the cold shoulder Isaac was given me.

Closing my eyes for a split second, I pause, inhale and breathe in the rustling of the autumn leaves outside. When I open them Mr Harris is sauntering into the room, his eyes on his phone. His places his suitcase careless on the counter top, and turns his attention back to his phone again.

There's a loud sigh from the desk in front. Isaac leans back in the bench sighing again and runs a uneasy hand through his curly locks. Subconsciously I mirror his actions, and run a hand through my hair. Desperately trying to clear the muddled thoughts that bounced around in my head throughout the last three periods.

"_I don't know what happened out in the car park today. Nor do I particularly care for that matter. You done the crime now you must do the time. Which to be precise is another 56 minutes of glorious fun,"_ Mr Harris sneers, laying his phone on the counter.

"_As for you Donner and Marin, if i catch ye two smoking at the back of the school one more time! I mean seriously? How many times has it been! Smoke your cancer sticks off campus please!" _Mr Harris voice rants on for another minute or two before the real apprehension sets in.

"_Now, Lahey, Argent! Since ye two had so much fun causing mayhem in the car park today, ye can go restock the janitors closet while Patrice is enjoying his week off in the Bahamas!" _Mr Harris says. There a screeching noise as Isaac throws his bench back and practically sprints up to the front of the class.

"_Mr Harris please, Does it have to be with her?"_ Isaac demands in an undertone. Lamentably I overhear.

"_Now that I know you don't want to be with Miss Argent it makes this all the more amusing to me. Yes. It has to be with her Mr Lahey!" _

__Isaac exhales, grabbing his phone and evades Mr Harris watchful eye and disappears out into the hallway. I slide my books into my bag and slip out after him.

The hallway is bare, besides a student or two grabbing last minute book out of their locker. They quickly dissolve leaving only Isaac and I in the hallway. His shoulders are hunched and his head stoops low as he shuffles noisily down the corridor.

"_Isaac!" _I call, my voice trembling distinctively. I know he has heard me but he doesn't stop. In fact his stride hastens.

"_Isaac stop!" _I cry again. I think he must sense the agitation in my voice because he stops to my disbelief. Sliding around on his right leg only 90 degrees so his body is still at a turn from me. Ready to go if the moment should come.

"_Isa-" _

_"Allison stop." _He starts with a long drawn out sigh.

"_Okay! Just stop. I'm done. Whatever you thought was going to happen here is over. We made a mistake. Simple as! Now lets just leave it before we get in too far over our heads. It's over okay. Lets just let it be." _Isaac says. His voice hard and even, eyes boring deeply into mine.

"_Do you not think I know what you're doing? Mr lonesome. I wanna be by myself the whole time. You can drop the act Isaac because I know you and I know when you're lying. And you're lying now!" _I yell, an unexpected rage building inside me. His eyes drop from mine with a roll and find a spot to stare at on the wall.

"_I know you're lying!" _I push again.

"_I kno-"_

_"No you don't know anything Allison. You don't know I'm lying at all. Only I can tell for sure if anyone is lying. And your heartbeat I could distinguish in a room full of people. All it takes is a slight jump. A tremble. A jitter. A pause and you're mine. Is that what you want me to do huh?" _He throws his arms out in questioning. Moving a step closer. His teeth clench and I hesitate, clutching the strap of my book bag.

"_Do you want me to start asking question? Questions you don't want to answer that in fact you don't even have to answer for me to know if youre telling the truth or not. Huh? is this how you want to do things?" _His arms drop back down to his side. He runs another shakey hand through his hair. It sticks upwards after but he doesn't notice.

"_Go back to Scott, Allison. It's whats best. He loves you underneath all his cuntish charm. He'll take care of you okay. Or better yet move schools!" _He yells louder this time. The tone of his voice suggests he's getting worked up.

"_Wha-_"

"_Yeah. just leave Beacon Hills and don't come back. You're not safe here. You're not safe at home and you're certainly not safe with me. I'm better off by myself Allison, and so are you. You're a smart girl, you'll get over this all quickly," _He shrugs his shoulders and swings back around getting ready to take off again.

I pause, my mouth hanging slightly a jar. All the saliva in my mouth has suddenly evaporate. My throat is dry. It hurts.

"_and what about you? Will you get over this quickly huh? Will you just forget me and everything between us the second you turn to walk away?" _My voice is hoarse. A ball of emotion bobs high in my throat, fighting to escape and release all I'm trying to hide.

His eyes find the spot in the wall again. There is a pause. But it's so slight I don't know for sure if I imagined it or not.

"_It's already forgotten. I suggest you mirror my example." _He turns to saunter off again.

I begin to clap. Slow at first, then building into a crescendo. He cocks an eyebrow.

"_Bravo Isaac. Bravo. You really can give an Oscar winning performance Maybe werewolf isn't your only calling," _I laugh sarcastically.

"_But if you expect me to believe any of the bullshit that just came out of your mouth then I'm a little insulted." _I say.

"_Allison liste-"_

_"No you listen Isaac! You maybe able to hear my heartbeat and know when I'm lying but I don't need to be able to hear yours. I know a liar when I see one!" _I resort bitterly.

Isaac's head hangs low and his eyes find that spot in the wall and he doesn't respond as I stride past him in frustration.


	3. Fever

**Hey guys! Just want to say thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I know I said this chapter would be how they met but I promise the next chapter goes back to the beginning. Just had to build my way there. So let me know what you think!**

**You can also read this chapter on Tumblr with gifs**

post/55828646731/read-chapter-one-and-chapter-two- on-tumblr-with

* * *

**Fever **

****I'm mad. The emotion isn't something I'm unused too though, so I've mastered handling it. I sulk and huff down the hallway. Clenching and unclenching my teeth. Pursing and Unpursing my lips. Cracking my knuckles with how hard I'm grasping the strap of my book bag.

When I round the corner I see the boxes outside the janitors closet. They're pilled high as the wall beside the open door. The top box is on the other side of the door frame and has already been cut open with a boxcutter. I sigh and throw down my book bag. It falls with an audible thump.

Grabbing the boxcutter I slice open the second box easily and grab three tissue dispenser refills and make my way nervously into the janitors closet. Isaac is stacking masking tape on the middle shelf when I enter. I move forward with my head down, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. But in my trail of thoughts I don't see the discarded plastic on the floor and skid slightly on it, brushing shoulders with Isaac. He turns his head, and his eyes meet my briefly before I blush.

"_Sorry," _I stammer, my cheeks flushing a deep red. He shakes his head to indicate it's nothing. I can feel a bead of sweat as it gathers at the nape of my neck.

I stack the shelf quickly as Isaac side steps me to get more masking tape out of the box. He stacks them back on the shelf and slides and lifts the shelf back easily into place so it's not crooked anymore. The sheer inhuman strength he just demonstrates takes me breath away. I can't help but take a moment to pause and think about the extraordinary life Isaac must have. And all at once I can't help the emotions that break the damn and come rushing out.

"_Isaac?"_ I whisper. He sighs deeply, his shoulders slouching. He runs a hand through his messy hair, exhaling through his nose.

"_Allison lets just get this over with as quickly as possible, okay? Don't make this anymore difficult then it needs to be!" _Isaac says, tonelessly.

A fever burns in the nape of my neck. A rage ignites in the back of my throat and I can't control it. I'm more enraged than i was in the hallway. I throw the box of disinfectant onto the ground with a bang. Isaac whips around with a look of confusion and dismay.

My normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changes and my face contorts in an all consuming anger. My nostrils flare and my mouth quivers with rage and I see red. But it's only when my heart beat speeds up does Isaac face drop in dread.

"_Alliso-" _Isaac starts_._ I lunge towards him, pushing hard against his chest. He stumbles a step but barely moves. His hard countenance enrages me more so I push again. I push and push and scream and scream. I feel like a dominant volcano finally erupting.

"_Allison stop!"_ Isaac screaming but I barely hear him. I push and shove and slam against his chest, and scream words I don't even understand.

"_I hate you! Why are you doing this to me? Look what you're putting me through!" _I wail. Up until now Isaac had just been taking each blow as it came. Standing tall and stiff like a concrete wall. But abruptly he grabs the back of my neck and my wrist and forces me back.

"_What I've put you through?" _he attacks back. His teeth exposed with a look of disbelieving in his eyes.

"_What I've put you through! Are you fucking kidding me? Your egotistical, selfish, conceited ass didn't notice me until this year. When I pined after you since freshman year! Freshman year Allison! You and that stupid stripped beanie you wore constantly in Freshman year. And you're complaining after one day or torment! Oh Allison I wish you all the torment and longing you put me through!" _Isaac yells so loud I fear a teacher might actually hear us. His grip in my hair tightens and he pushes against my chest until we're both pressed against the Janitors shelves. His forehead is almost touching mine.

"_We're over,"_ he murmurs.

"_Liar!" _I try to push back but he doesn't budge. I can barely see the light coming in the door over his broad shoulders. Not that I could look away from his eyes. I search and search them for a falter. For an opportunity to strike. To reason.

"_Things have changed Allison, okay! Everything is more serious now. What happened out in the carpark today just proves that. This thing between us just complicates things even more okay. Things are too difficult now. There's a new pack out there and we don't know what they want! People are dying Allison. I'm better on my own. You're better without me. You're safer without me. Allison, just get away from all of this. Go be a teenager. You can still run away from all of this. You can still leave. It's not to late-"_

_"I don't want to-"_

_"Allison stop pushing you're going to hurt yours-"_

_"Nothing has changed except you've become a coward. You're afraid of this. You're afraid to be happy. You're just afraid to let someone in because you've been alone your whole life. You're lying, Isaac. Every word that has come out of your mouth today has been a-" _

_"-Allison. I'm not a good perso-"_

_"Bullshit. You're the best person I know, Isaac!" _I reason. I'm still pushing, but only barely. The adrenaline I felt in the beginning, fueled by my rage is fading from lack of sleep last night. I'm weak. Despite the fact that I'm screaming at Isaac, I think he's subconsciously supporting my weak state.

"_Allison I'm sorry it's too dang-"_

_"Tell me you don't want me anymore, Isaac! Tell me everything you said was a lie! Huh? Can you? Can you lie to me?" _I say. Both his hands slide around my neck until it looks like he's choking me. He pushes my head back slowly until I feel the touch of the cold bar on the shelf. He exhales and touches his forehead to mine.

"_It's over Allison, we're done. This is the end." Isaac says emotionlessly._

_"Then lets go back to the beginning?"_

Isaac hesitates and It's all I need.

* * *

**So review and let me know! Thanks to Cams and GothicChickxxxx and Trisha22 for reviewing! **


	4. Placement

**Hey guys! Back again! So here's the fourth chapter! It's longer than the last three because I've work this weekend and possibly won't be able to write! But the next chapter should be up next week. Tuesday at the latest!**

**So let me know what you guys think! Thanks for the reviews and support on tumblr. **

**Remember you can see each chapter on tumblr with gifs. Here lonewolfchapters**

* * *

**Placement **

_…Isaac hesitates and it's all I need._

__He must in some section of his brain, comprehend how much this is out of character for me. To plea and beg and make myself the weakest I've ever felt. He must understand. He has too. His hesitation ends and he lets out a small laugh, almost like a cough. So slight and small that I think I might be imagining it. He smirks, letting his mouth open slightly with the smile.

"_You know, I remember the first time I ever saw you."_ Isaac laughs, but his eyes slightly glaze over.

**_Isaac point of view_**

**__**"_Isaac!" _I hear his boots on the stairs. I know he's banging down on each step purposely to scare me. He used to do it all the time when I was young.

"_Isaac! Where are you, you little shit? You left the garage door open again last night! Isaac!" _He yells. There's a menacing tone to his voice that has me pushing harder against the bookcase that I've pulled out and moved to barricade the door. With all the fear pushing down the rational thoughts, I don't allow myself to think about how angry he's going to be that I've marked the floor by moving the bookcase.

"_Isaac!" _He roars once before he's at the door. He tries the handle once. I push hard against the bookcase, measuring each breath. I hear him breathing outside the door. He's thinking. Planning.

"_Isaac come on out son? I'm not going to hurt you, okay? Why don't we go down and have breakfast? It's your first day of high school. We should celebrate it together? huh? What do you say son?" _Dad says, his lips close to the key hole. Confusion crushes me like a wave in the ocean. It washes over every inch of me and the currents drag me under. I hear my father laugh outside the door and all the mush inside my head hardens to steel and every thing turns crystal clear. But it's too late. I know it and he knows it. In my confused state I had stopped pushing against the bookcase. This thought disappears to the back of my mind as the bookcase flies forward, It knocks me back clean off my feet as my father pushes hard against the door and slides in through the aperture.

I hit the ground hard, banging my head of the nightstand. I jump up on the bed and put my back to the wall trying to put as much distance between us as humanly possible.

"_Hiding on me Isaac? Naughty boy! You're going to have to be punished!" _He moves to lunge forward and I push back against the wall wanting to just disappear further into the paint. He laughs callously.

"_What did I tell you about leaving that fucking garage door open? Aye?" _He roars, his voice so loud I worry someone in the neighborhood might call the police, again.

My father turns around and leaves the room. Before I can process whats happening he's back again, rolling in my bike beside him.

"_What? No! I paid for that with my own money!"_ I scream out, tossing the pillow I've been clutching to the ground.

_"You little shit! Don't raise your voice at me!" _My father picks the bike up and I clutch my head in between my arms. He flings it hard at me and the back wheel crashes into my shoulder. I bite down hard on my tongue with the impact. Blood leeks out of my mouth and onto the bed. I howl out in pain and clutch my shoulder as I drop to the ground. My father rushes over. His new shoes creaking with every step. My shoes haven't creaked in years. He picks the bike up and thrusts it against the bedroom wall with such a force that a crack appears instantly. It stretches up the wall. The bike falls to the ground, the front wheel disconnecting.

I grasp my shoulder tightly, trying to hold myself together as I burrow my head in the carpet so he won't see me cry. My father stands tall, staring furiously at the crack in the wall.

"_Look at what you made me do!" _He shouts, before sighing. He leaves the room kicking everything in his path. I hear one foot hit the first step of the stairs before he's back in the room again. He glares down at me, watching me falling apart on the floor.

_"Next time remember to close the garage door," _he scowls. He kicks me once in the back for good measure.

"_Have a nice first day at school!_" he laughs vehemently before exiting again, slamming the door behind him.

I spread out on the floor like roadkill. Lying there, in the middle of the road. Too damaged to think of moving. Taking blow after blow from each car. Blow after blow. Over and over. I should be used to it by now.

The clock shows it's almost 8am. I pick myself up off the floor and change my t-shirt, reluctantly making my way down the stairs, skipping breakfast and taking off on foot.

I exhale.

_Happy birthday to me. _

_"Hey, do you even have any idea where any of these classes are?" _

The chair next to me screeches on the floor as it's being pulled out. It makes my head scream louder than it's already roaring. My head aches and pounds and pounds. Head aches funnily enough are something I get daily. Shoulder aches on the other hand, tend to only come around once a week. Depending on my fathers mood and whether or not he's been drinking. Or he lost a bet in sports. Or he's bored.

_"I mean have you seen how many classroom are in this school? It's like a maze in here," _the boy chuckles as he leans his elbows on the table, wrapping his legs are the legs of the chair and dragging it under the table and he examines his timetable. He smiles at me slightly. I nod back and press my lips together to keep the blood from coming out.

I lean down and open my book bag, going to the familiar small purple sack and unscrewing the lid bottle, shaking out three white pills. I swallow them dry and stare back ahead at the white board. The boy talks on but I don't hear him.

The pain pill kick in quickly and my shoulder feels like it detaches from my body and drifts away. My tongue hangs heavy and warm in my mouth. The taste of blood continues on down my throat but it's a taste I barely notice anymore.

There a sharp breeze and it's so refreshing and it dries the beads of sweat in my hair line. I close my eyes as it blows in my face. I inhale deeply and exhale through my nose, blowing out my headache.

Disappointingly the breeze stops and I open my eyes. Readjusting to the light slowly. It's in this hazey state of unclarity that I see her. She's standing beside the front entrance. I can see her out the classroom doorway among the movement of students and teachers. She's talking and smiling and I can't think clearly in this light and with these pills in my body. I look beside me to see if the boy is still there to wrong my notion that I maybe have passed out or be currently dreaming. Yet he's still there, skimming down his timetable. I swing my head back to her.

She's standing slightly hunched over. She looks nervous as she clutches the strap of her bag tightly. I think this is what being paralyzed must feel like. I can't look away. I barely notice it's Lydia Martin standing beside her. Lydia Martin who I went to Elementary school with. The most popular girl in the school. Popular. Something I never was. Being shit at sport and constantly missing school from 'Lacrosse' injuries doesn't really put you at the top of the social ladder.

I stare dumbfound as she brushes her hair over her ear. She stares around the hallway anxiously. Her eyes finding the floor again. She's new. Then again we all are. When the thought registers I can't help but think maybe I could be new too. Possibly I don't have to be Isaac Lahey the loser, this year. Maybe I can be someone else. Someone who a girl like that would actually talk to.

Lydia flips her hair in typical fashion and struts off down the hallway. The girl follows behind with her head down but a slight smile on her cherry lips. When she passes the open door to my classroom and moves out of sight, a weight drops in my chest. My eyes drop as if I've been released from paralysis.

"_Hey, are you even listening?_" The boy calls beside me. I turn to look at him to find his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. A questioning look on his countenance.

"_Em, yeah, yeah, completely,_" I answer eventually. The boy laughs and shrugs his shoulders.

"_So whats you're name aye?_" He leans out of the chair, turning his body towards mine.

"_Em, Isaac. Isaac Lahey,_" I reply back. I grab my bag and sling it over my good shoulder as the bell rings. I stand up slowly so as not to fall. The pills swirl in my body, numbing everything in it's path. I'm just about to leave the room when the boy calls.

"_I'm Scott. Scott McCall. I'll see you around Isaac_," he shouts, waving me on.

My first three classes pass in the same fashion. Introductions and games. I sit at the back and no one seems to notice me. Great way to start the new me. The girl isn't in any of my first three classes. Lydia is though. I can't help myself when the bell rings. I jump up from my seat and follow Lydia out the door. She parades down the corridor, flipping her hair with ever turn, swaying her hips.

She releases the door and struts out to the seating area outside near the cafeteria. I pause by the lockers and stare out as she stops by the bins and smiles out at someone. I turn to find the girl sitting in the bench closest to the cafeteria doors. She brushes a loose strand of hair out of her face as she smiles up at a boy. My weight falls back against the locker as I watch her face beaming up at this boy.

I furiously grab my bag off the ground and sling it over my bad shoulder at first. I clench my teeth in frustration, positioning it to the other shoulder. I wander down the hallway, loathing myself for being so ludicrous.

I feel a cold hand grip my shoulder. I shrug it off hastily to avoid the pain but it comes throbbing still from the bone.

"_Hey, Isaac right?_" He says. I turn around to see It's the boy from the classroom.

"_Scott remember?_" He asks. I nod. He grins, teeth exposed.

"_Hey what do you think, aye? Good right?_" He directs my attention back a few paces and points out to the outdoor seating area by the cafeteria.

"_Beautiful isn't she?_" He points. When I finally see who he's pointing out at I feel the weight of myself in my shoes fully. I am Isaac Lahey. Loser. Why should I expect things to ever be different. My place in this world will always be clear.

"_She wouldn't give me her number but, I'm going to work on it. She a catch right?_" He laughs, trying to gauge my reaction.

I sigh and swallow all the things I really want to say. I find a spot in the floor, steady the pain in my heart, and nod. _Fuck_

**_Allison's point of view_**

He blinks, dropping his hand from the back of his neck and my wrist. He slides both his hands to the back of his own neck and cracks it, dropping them to his sides quickly after. He runs a hand through his messy hair, precedes to shake his head back and fourth as he steps backwards and moves out of the Janitors closet.

"_Issac?_" I call out after him, advancing to the door.

"_Go home Allison!_" he orders as he strides down the corridor. I lean against the door, struggling to find something to say. His phone rings and I watch him open it. He stops dead in the hallway. Runs another hand through his hair and turns 90 degrees to face me.

"_Allison go home NOW!_" he howls, his voice a lot deeper. Somethings wrong. He's using his werewolf vocals. I panic.

"_Isaac?_" I scream out after him. I scan the hallway for him frantically. The door to the outside seating area is open and the rain pours in. I push the boxes aside and carry myself as quick as I can to the door. I stare out the empty aperture. He's gone.

_**Isaac's point of view. **_

I follow the scent all the way to Derek's place. Tearing the undergrowth apart as I move through the forest. I howl but no one calls back in answer. The text didn't say much. Just 'hurry'.

I'm skeptical at the entrance. It's too quiet. The doorway is open. I kneel down, placing my palm down to the earth and wait. I feel slight vibrations coming from inside Dereks. Just as I'm about to kneel up I hear a roar. Derek's howl. And suddenly I can't move fast enough.

"_No, Issac no!_" I hear as I round the corner and break out into the open. Scott kicks in the bottom window to the left and lands on his knees the same second as I enter. We both look around hastily, accessing the damage. I'm soaked to my skin and so is he. We both howl together when we see a beta girl by the wall. Standing hunched, ready to fight.

It's immediately clear she's from the new pack.

"_Isaac! Scott! No! She's here to talk!_" Derek yells. I falter under his authority. I move to position myself next to Derek.

"_To talk, aye? Haven't we talked already Derek? You know why I'm here. You know why we're here,_" she answers. Her voice is low and callous, unforgiving.

"_I told you already. What happened in the past doesn't concern us here now. We are unfortunately, and not to my liking, involved with that family. They have helped us in the past. You can not conduct your business here. In our territory,_" Derek's tone is finally. I watch as Derek hunches his shoulders, his stance turning hard. The girl, however, merely laughs at his mere presence.

"_I forgot the part where we actually had to ask your permission Derek?_" She says, turning her stance to intimate us. Derek stands tall.

"_What if we just kill you now then?_" He retorts.

"_What if ye do? I'd like to see ye try, but I doubt ye'd succeed_." Two more betas burst in through the town side windows, shattering the glass and sending it flying across the floor. The land and make their way fearlessly beside the girl. She smirks, lifting an eyebrow in smugness.

"_An eye for an eye, isn't that what they say?_" She laughs.

"_Derek? Whats going on? What do they want?_" Scott growls from the other side of Derek.

"_Derek?_" I question. The girls taunting laugh fills the openness as Derek looks from Scott to me in reluctance. He sighs.

"_Oh come on now Derek? Keep all the fun to yourself! How very cruel of you!_" The girl cackles, leaning back against the wall with a conceited smile.

"_Derek?_" I call again.

"_They want the girl_," he finally answers, snarling slightly. He exposes his teeth at the girl when she laughs again. Derek charges forward, throwing his whole weight into the girl. But she's quicker. She jumps up high and Derek flies into the wall. The two Beta's grab him and toss him into the next wall all in a matter of milliseconds. They moves in a wave of blurs and my head doesn't catch up with whats going on until I'm kneeling over Derek by the wall he's just picked himself out of.

The girl cackles again, filling my head. I growl in her direction but she cackles even louder.

"_Don't even try pup. I could destroy you in a second!_" I whirl around in her direction. I throw both my arms out at the side and my nails elongate.

"_Come on!_" I roar. The two beta's join in on her laughter.

"_Pup, I don't need to fight you to destroy you silly! That's too time consuming and I might get dirt under my nails!_" Her laugh is sinister.

"_What do you mean?-_"

"_Isaac get out of here!_" Derek calls, lifting himself up off the ground. He stands tall again. Scott flakes him.

"_You can't have the girl! Now get out of here before you regret it. This is our territory!_" Derek barks.

"_What girl?_" I inquire for the second time with a impatient at Derek. His eyes are disheartened for a second before his head drops.

The beta girl raises her head in amusement. Her cackle turns sinister when she gauges my confusion.

"_What fucking girl? For the last time!_" I scream, frustration rippling through my vocal chords. She cackles and cackles until I think I might ripe her throat clean out of her neck. But when she finally speaks I think I'd prefer to always hear her cackle forever, compared to what she says.

"_We want the Argent girl!_"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Let me know! :D**


	5. Clutching

**Hey guys I know I said I wouldn't have a chapter up till Tuesday but I had a little time so i wrote a short chapter. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think okay? **

**Remember you can read these chapters on Tumblr with gifs here **

lonewolfchapters

* * *

I turn the ignition off in the car and let it roll in the drive, attempting to be as quiet as possible. I give myself a second to calm my nerves, wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve. Lamentably, my fathers car is parked in the drive too. I sigh.

I close the front door inaudibly and try to slip up the stairs soundlessly. My fathers study is closed when I reach the top of the stairs, so I know he's in there. I sneak past into my bedroom, trying not to make a sound. Creaking as little as possible on the floorboards.

As I toss my book bag onto the table and crawl up into the center of the bed, I hear my fathers chair drag out in the next room. I moan, burying my face into the pillow.

I hear a knock rattle the bedroom door.

"_Go away!"_ I groan, not wanting anyone to see me in this state of weakness. He enters anyways, dismissing my protests. I bury my head further among the pillows, hating myself for being this weak and stupid. My father sits on the edge of the bed, placing a reassuring hand on my knee.

"_Allison? What happened? Come on! Don't cry!" _My fathers voice is soothing and I almost think he's trying to mimic my mothers tone. He never was good with these kind of situations.

"_Allison! Come out of there and talk to me." _He orders. I cough as the lump in my throat gets hard to swallow, reluctantly giving in and emerging from the pillows. I slide down to the end of the bed, positioning myself beside him on the edge. I brush my hair out of my eyes as he accesses my face.

"_Oh Allison,"_ he exclaims, wrapping an arm around me. I move in closer, resting my head on his shoulder as he cradles me closer. He smells of warmth and coffee. I can't help but appreciate it when he doesn't push me straight away. We sit for a few minutes just listening to the rain pounding against the window sill. It's rhythmic and peaceful. The weight of everything that has happened today seems to come over me all at once. I lean harder into my dads shoulder to muffle the cries. His warm arm rocks me back and forth.

"_It's him again, isn't it?_"

I hear the car back out the driveway as I cover my head with the duvet. I like to imagine the world outside drifts away and all the pain and worries and werewolves swirl away too. A blank canvas remains and I can chose what stays and what goes. I can chose the people I want in my life and avoid the ones who've hurt me. And for a while I stay under that duvet and just breathe.

I'm dragged out of this state by a knock on the door. I jump, throwing the duvet off me, feeling a blast of cool air hit me. But there's only silence. I stare out the window to see if perhaps a tree branch was the cause of the noise, until there's another knock on the door. My father couldn't be back already, could he?

_" Come in?" _I whisper. The door swings open, carrying a breeze with it. A puddle of rain water forms where he stands. Thunder roars outside shaking the door frame.

"_Issac,_" I mutter, wiping my eyes with the back of my shelve. I look up to his face to see he's accessing me. He looks me up and down emotionlessly, as I try to dry my tears hastily. I throw the pillows to the side and lean up in the bed expectantly.

"_Isaac I,_" I start, stopping mid sentence when I see Isaac cross the room to the closet. He frantically tears the closet apart before pulling out my drawers.

"_Isaac? What the hell are you doing? Stop!_" I plea, diving off the bed to shadow him in confusion. I outstretch my arms trying to catch him. I grab onto his wet t-shirt. It rips slightly as he pulls away and moves to search my other wardrobe. He grabs my suitcase from the top compartment, throwing it open onto the bed. I watch in blurry bewilderment as he takes the contents of my top drawer and empties it into the suitcase.

"_Isaac! STOP! You're wrecking my room. My dad will be back in 15 minutes! Isaac! Please?_" I press, knitting my eyebrows together in worry. He circles the room quickly, dragging open any unopened compartment. I measure his movements. He's edgy, with an apprehensive look. He slams the suitcase down on the ground. Both hands pull at the hair on top of his scalp furiously. He hunches over considerably, letting out a roar.

"_Allison stop shouting! I can't think!" _Isaac shouts back, hypocritically. He paces back and forth, pulling harder at his hair. He hunches over again, roaring into his hands.

I press back against the closest wall in shock, biting down hard on my bottom lip. Isaac collapses to his knees with a thump. I jump at a crackle of thunder. The lightening illuminates the room. The shadow it cascades onto the wall of Isaac, doesn't match the broken man on his knees in front of me. There's another crackling sound from downstairs followed by a loud bang.

"_Allison,_" Isaac murmurs from the floor. My gaze drifts between him and the doorway. The sounds downstairs get louder.

"_I…I.._" Isaac starts. I drop down to my knees in front of him.

"_Isaac? What's going on? Please? You're scaring me!_" I beg, clutching his shirt in my grasp. When his eyes meet mine, I know I've lost him to the past.

"_I can't fix it,_" he whispers.

"_I can't fix it,_" he cries again. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself into him. I grip him securely, desperately trying to bring him back.

"_Isaac, I'm here. Come back. I'm here, Isaac. I'm here,_" I ssh him, rubbing soothing circles in his back. In a matter of seconds my front is drenched through too. He holds me so tight, it's suffocating. I feel his jagged breathing against my neck.

"_I can't fix it, I'm so sorry,_" he repeats, his lips close to my neck. There's thumping on the stairs as Isaac clutches my shoulders. When the thumps reach the top of the stairs he rises to his knees, picking me up with him. He drops me to my feet and I sway uneasily. Pushing me back he sidesteps forward, obscuring my view of the door.

A figure appears at the door but I can't see the persons face because of Isaac. I slip up to the balls of my feet to see out over Isaac's shoulders. I see Scott standing in the door way, crouching low to the floor, teeth exposed. His golden eyes meet mine for a split second before glaring back to Isaac. A wave of guilt washes over me. I step to the side slightly to see Scott better. The seconds tick on as Scott and Isaac stare at each other. There's a moment when the thunder roars where they exchange a look I don't fully understand. Isaac dips his head slightly, looking back at me through the corner of his eye.

"_Let's go._"

* * *

**Thanks to Trisha22 and Cams for reviewing! Feel like they're the only two even reading this story. But still! Thank you guys so much! I appreciate it loads**

**xxx**


	6. Confrontations

**Hey everybody! I have another update for you! It seems I can't go a night without updating! Especially after seeing that new Allisaac scene on tumblr where she pulls him in the window. MY GOD I JUST WANT TO MARRY THAT IMAGE AND BE HAPPY FOREVER! It made me so giddy! So excited for teen wolf tomorrow night! EEEK!**

**Just want to say thanks to everyone for reviewing! Unfortunately I can't comment back to all of ye cause some of ye are on 'guest' so :( But to the guest who wrote me that she'd/he'd stop watching the show if Allisaac got together. Why are you reading a Allisaac fanfiction if you dislike them? **

**Of course big shout out to Cams who I couldn't message back cause she was on guess! Thanks for reviewing! been here since the start haha**

**Thanks to GabyDegrassi! Even though you're a silent reader I'm glad youre enjoying it! xx**

**To Amnex! ALLISON AND ISAAC TILL THE END OF TIME!**

**And finally to MaisyC! I'm almost postive we follow each other on tumblr! Glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for coming all the way from Tumblr to review on this website! I appreciate it loads!**

**Love you guys! Review if you like this chapter! I felt it was necessary!**

* * *

**Confrontations**

**"**_Isaac! Let go of my hand I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. STOP it, you're hurting me!" _I pull my hand back with such force it throbs when I hit it off my hip.

"_Allison, please, I'll explain later you have to come with us!" _Isaac pleas trying to grab my hand again. I pull back, crossing my arms behind my back. A set of lights draw a line across my bedroom walls as I hear a car pull into the drive.

"_Derek!_" Isaac calls as him and Derek take off charging out of my bedroom. I stand frozen in confusion for a second before running to my closet, forcefully breaking open a trunk. I grab a Chinese ring dagger and loop it around my index finger. I run out the closet door and down the stairs. I'm out of breath when I reach the front door. Fear catches in my throat.

My father, Scott, Isaac and Derek circle the drive. All yelling at once. The thunder crackles again. The lighting illuminates the earth. The darkness cowers in fear. My breath comes out in jagged puffs and my lips tremble with each outlet of air. I don't realize I'm posed in a defensive stance until my father calls my name.

"_Allison? Wha- What are you doing?" _My father yells.

_"We need to do something! Now!" _Derek shouts.

"_Isaac, what did I tell you about coming here!" _My father glares up at Isaac, and suddenly I'm aware of a set of eyes on me. I look to catch Scott's eyes for a second before he looks back to Derek. I can feel the rainwater running down the back of my neck and behind my ears. The thump of it against my skull is momentarily refreshing and soothing.

"_They said something about the past. Someone you had killed in the past, okay? A friend of theirs. The said they've been searching for you for years now. They want revenge Chris, and they're blood thirsty!_" Derek exclaims as him, my father and Isaac move quickly pass me into the house.

"_When are they coming? Have you tracked them to any location near by to this house? How many are there? Derek talk now! I'm surprised that…_" My fathers voice dies out into a murmur as the three of them gather in the kitchen.

"_Allison?_" I hear a voice call from behind. I hadn't realized I had been leaning forward in the door after the sounds of my father, until I practically fell over myself. I turn to see Scott staring at me and I don't need any help deciphering what he's thinking. The look on his face says it all.

"_I know this isn't the right time to talk! I know that. It's just I need…I don't under…I just,_" I watch as he stammers to find the right words. My heart drops into my stomach and dissolves in the acidic environment. Before I can stop them, tears begin to pour down my face again.

"_Scott I'm so sorry. I really am! I never planned any of this to happen with Isaac. I never meant to hurt you, ever! That was never my intention. I don't know what happened here Scott,_" I cry out, inwardly grateful for the rattling thunder that disguises the uneven flow of breath coming out of my mouth.

"_I never wanted to be this kind of person Scott. I never wanted to be __**that girl**__. But Isaac hit me like a wave, crushing all the things I thought I wanted. He's always been there. You know that! But one day it was just different Scott. I never intended to feel this way and if I could stop it, I would. You can't ever understand how much I hate myself for hurting you. The way you found out will haunt me forever!_" I say. I feel the weight of the guilt drop onto my shoulders. It aches as my head pounds.

"_I understand if you don't want to speak to me anymore. It would be completely understandable,_" I whisper.

"_I'm not going to lie Allison. It hurt like hell when I found out. Only for there was a crowd of people at school today, I probably would have killed Isaac. I think he knows that too. But I can't be surprised,_" Scott sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"_can't be surprised? Scott what do you mean?_" I push.

"_I mean I was an idiot not to see it from the beginning. But when I finally realized last year I guess I was always losing to Isaac. From the very beginning even,_" Scott explains.

"_I don't understand, the line with Isaac only got blurry about a 2 months ago,_" I say, trying to find meaning in his words.

"_But the line has always been blurry for him. And he respected that line for almost four years. Never once breathing a word of his feelings for you. But I think I realized the line was blurry when I brought Isaac to the emergency room last year after his father had beat him up pretty bad. Before all this. Before we were changed. He was so believable in the car drive there. Explaining to me what had happened and what had set his father off this time. But the next day Ricky Salem came into school with a broken nose. Do you remember that?_" he says.

I nod trying to recall them memory he's describing.

"_Remember he said he had been in a Lacrosse accident? But do you remember what he said to you in geometry that afternoon, in front of everyone in the class? Remember how everyone laughed at you all that day?_" Scott moves to lean against the door frame beside me. He uses the back of his sleeve to dry some of the rain pouring down my face, along with the tears. As he curls a fly away strand of hair behind my ear, I understand what he's saying. In the back of my subconscious I hear Isaac voice like a whisper. There's a bang from inside followed by loud arguing and angry calls of my name.

"_Allison,_" Scott whispers, leaning in to me. He smells like the boy I used to love.

"_Scott I'm so sorr-_"

"_I'm not going to pretend to be okay with this. It breaks my heart and it's going to hurt for a while. A long while. But if there's anyone in the world I'd want you to be with besides me, It's him. I'm just grateful for the time I was given with you. I'll always love you, Allison. I'll be here if you ever need me. But not right away, okay? I'll need time. Can you respect that?_" Scott says.

I practically drive at him. Wrapping my arms around his neck.

"_Take all the time in the world Scott. I'm so sorry. I hate myself for doing this to you. I'm never wanted to hurt you,_" I cry hard into his shoulder. He circles his arms around my waist. I fear he might be crying too.

"_Allison please, you're making this really hard on me,_" he coughs. I unwrap my arms, stepping back in apology. He wipes his eye with the back of his arm quickly before I can fully see. He precedes to access me once over.

"_He's a good person. Issac. I may hate him with all my heart right now, but, I know he can ,and will take care of you._" Scott says, backing another step away from me.

"_I can take care of myself,_" I say, as I feel the weight of the Chinese ring dagger in my pocket.

"_He knows it too. It won't stop him from trying though,_" Scott laughs but it doesn't reach his eyes. I watch as he tries to step forward and around me.

"_Scott,_" I murmur. He sighs. I can't imagine the pain I'm putting him through by prolonging this.

"_I never thanked you,_" I say.

"_For what?_"

"_For this extraordinary life! I know a lot of it has been rough, but there has been some breath taking moments. So thank you! For being there through the journey with me,_" I thank him, resting my hand on his for a second.

"_It's not problem Allison, I'm sad the journey has to end, and the stuff that Isaac said about me out in the car park today I-_"

"_Don't worry,_" I ssh him. "_It's all forgotten about,_" I assure him.

"_Come on, lets go inside,_" Scott says, directing me view to the kitchen door. I follow him inside, closing the front door behind me, happy to be out of the rain.

When I enter the kitchen I notice my father and Derek crouched over a map of beacon hills. They're talking in hushed tones. Scott joins them immediately. I scan the room for Isaac, finding him leaning against the patio window staring Argus-eyed out into the back garden. I can feel his stance soften when I stand beside him. We both stare blankly out into the rain watching it toss the trees back and forth in an age old battle that has lasted centuries.

I look up to Isaac face to try and find solace. His face illuminates with a flash of lighting and I see nothing but worry. He looks down to meet my eyes after a long roar of thunder finishes. He licks his bottom lip slowly. Something he does when he's worried. A action I've grown accustomed too. He roams my face once more before staring back out the patio window again.

"_Is it bad?_" I whisper, leaning up close to his ear. He seems a little startled by my voice. He looks from me to the my father, Derek and Scott all circling the map, to back out the window again.

"_It's not good, Allison._" He sighs.

"_We can take em,_" I assure. I can't help but brush my fingers against his for a second, not realizing how much I actually craved his contact until that exact moment.

When he brushes his fingers back against mine I feel something deep in the bit of my stomach.

**_Hope._**

* * *

**Well, what did ye think? **

**REVIEW! **

**XXXX**


	7. Comforting

**Hey everyone! So it's teen wolf night! I haven't actually seen it yet because I couldn't get a live stream to work. It was too jumpy for me because God punished me by not making me be born in America. Or anywhere near there haha**

**First to MaisyC! You really put it a nice way in the review. A big shipper of Isaac and happiness! I think I'm the same. I really just want Isaac to be happy. Think he really deserves it!**

**Amnex! Thanks for reviewing again! That what I was going for really! I wanted the character to ask in a somewhat normal way and feel the way real people do when they do something shitty! It makes me very happy to know I'm your favourite Allisaac story at the moment! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Wheres Cams and Trisha22 at?**

**Anyways! Let me know what ye think? There will be more talk about the wolf pack from Chris in the next chapter. A real explination.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Comforting.**

I pace the bedroom, thumping the floor loudly so they know I've refused to go to sleep. I was asked to leave their little gathering after I supposedly made things worse with my_ raised voice. _Again I drop to my knees, placing my ear to the bedroom floor. The floor boards creak and I imagine them all standing around the kitchen staring up at the ceiling, perfectly aware of what I'm doing.

Anger boils inside me. How dare my father send me to my room like I'm some child. Regardless of how childish I may or may not be currently acting. I throw myself on my bed, sliding the Chinese ring dagger under my pillow and stare at the ceiling. I argue with myself for almost 20 minutes. Until a noise startles me.

I hear a creak from the hallway outside. I grab the dagger under my pillow frantically. Crouching low I make my way to the bedroom door. I pull it open quickly, charging out into the hallway. I almost send the dagger soaring when I hear breathing coming from my right. I clutch my chest tightly in shock when I find Isaac sitting against the hallway wall, breathing deeply. There's another bang from downstairs followed by Stiles voice. Almost immediately followed by "_Shut the door Stiles!_"

Isaac's jagged breathing draws back my attention. His lips shake with each release of breath. He buries his hand deep in his hair.

"_Isaac stop! You're going to make yourself lightheaded," _I try to say over the roar of the thunder. I slide down next to him, noticing his t-shirt is still soaking wet.

"_Isaac are you col-_"

"_Everything is so fucked up Allison,okay? I don't know what to do! Or how to fix anything. They're coming for you. That's what she said. The girl. I just stood there, frozen, as she laughed."_

_"For something that happened like two decades ago too! Apparently! Your father killed her partner years and year ago, and now she wants to destroy anything your father might hold dear to him. She wants you Allison, and I don't know how to fix it. I can't fix it. They're coming, they said. We won't know when or where. But they're coming," _Isaac bellows.

"_Isaac, we've never been afraid of werewolves. My family are trained. I'm trained in combat. I'm not afrai-_"

"_And Scott,_" Isaac exclaims, crushing his head between his hands in fury. I sit still, unsure of what to say.

"_My best friend! What the fuck was I thinking? I stole my best friends girl. What kind of sick person does that?_" Isaac roars sucking on his bottom lip in frustration. I watch his face blankly as a war wages inside him.

"_You didn't steal me Isaac," _I whisper.

_We sort of just, fell together one day. We never planned to hurt Scott. It was never our intention. We just couldn't help it,_" I say, taking his hand. It's big and warm in my cold hand and I can't help but feel safer.

"_It doesn't change that fact that we hurt him Allison!_" Isaac explains, his voice rising again in anger. I exhale loudly in annoyance as I pick myself up off the ground. I know he's right but it annoys me even more.

"_Would you change it?_" I shout, outstretching my arms in defeat.

"_What?_"

"_I mean would you change it? Us? Do you wish this never happened? Because I wish I could take back hurting Scott. Because I know that'll haunt me forever. But I don't wish this never happened Isaac. I wouldn't change it!_"

"_Allison, it's not th-"_

"_Would you change it?_" I ask again, clenching my teeth as I glare down at him. Isaac eyes scan the floor as he runs a sweaty hand over the back of his neck. I move out of the hallway and back into the bedroom sighing inwardly.

"_Allison, don't!_" Isaac called after me. He flew up from the ground, falling in the door after me. His warm fingers wrapped around mine, trying to pull me back. I pull my hand away, and push forcefully against his chest. My hair falling in my eyes with the force of the push. Isaac stumbles only half a step, almost expecting what I would do.

"_Allison you know I wouldn't change it. Allison, you know that!_" He grabs my hand again and tries to pull me back. I pull away again, but give in and turn to meet his panicked gaze.

"_I'm sorry about today okay. In the Janitors closet! I didn't mean to get upset with you like that it's just hard. This is hard. All of this. Everything that's happening is hard, Allison. And..And I just wish…_"

"_You just wish what?_" I push, standing on the balls of my feet in anticipation.

"_I just wish you'd release me. Of all the girls in the whole world. Why you? Why did It have to be Scott's girl?_" Isaac whispers, cracking his knuckles. I stare up at him as he stares down at me.

"_I'd release you if I could,_" I whisper, my voice barely audible. His lip pulls up slightly at the side.

"_and as much as I hate to hurt Scott. I'm not his girl anymore. I don't feel like I have been for a long time now,_" I say, taking a slight step towards him. The weight of last nights sleep hangs heavily upon me. Working a full 16 hour day on 4 hours sleep has really taken a tole on me. I feel vulnerable to say things here that I may regret tomorrow. _Don't come off to strong Allison. _

"_Are you afraid?_" I ask suddenly to change the subject. Isaac sighs, moving past me to stand at my bedroom window. I stare at his back, taking in his shape. I roam over his broad shoulders and back before taking in his hold silhouette. He's real, and the only person that was truly there for me through it all. How did I not know from the start.

"_I'm stronger than that,_" he answers. But his voice is low, deceiving. I can sense he's lying.

"_It's okay to be scared sometimes Isaac,_" I assure, moving to stand beside him at the window. Our shoulders touch as we gaze out into the darkness.

"_I done plenty of being afraid when I was younger,_" Isaac whispers, his focus miles out into the darkness. I try to measure his face but he's mastered being emotionless many years ago. Instead I lace our fingers together and he seems to drift back to me slowly. He gives my hand a gentle squeeze. It builds inside me until I can't take it anymore. I grab his shoulder and pull him into me. I curl my arms around his neck and he smells of home. He's hesitant at first, shying away, until he finally picks me up into his arms and I start to cry.

"_Allison please don't cry,_" he whispers so low I can barely hear him. He carries me over to the wall furthest away from the shut bedroom door. He opens my bedroom wardrobe and carries both of us in, shutting the door soundlessly behind us. The closet is dark and it takes me a moment to adjust to the light. I stare at Isaac face in confusion. He pulls me close to his chest as he knits his eyebrows together in deep thought. My heart thumps in my chest and I can't take it anymore. I roll up to the balls of my feet, trying to edge closer to his face.

"_Ally_," Issac mouths in protest. He must hear the skip in my heartbeat. I try to decipher the look on his face. His eyes finally meet mine and he shakes his head, pointing to the floor. My face scrunches up in confusion. Isaac then proceeds to points to his ear and then back to the floor again, and suddenly I know what he means. _Scott's listening_. He's listening to the girl he loves and his best friend together. When I look up I see the same guilt on Isaac's face.

We stay in the darkness of that closet for a long time, just holding each other. Always aware of the pain we're causing someone we both care greatly about. Isaac eventually carries me out of the closet, tucking me into bed. In my sleep deprived state my eyelids hang low. A dark blur moves to exit the room.

"_Isaac,_" I whisper, my voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"_Yes?_" he doesn't hesitate to answer and his voice is comforting among the darkness.

"_Stay, please_," I beg. Silence follows and I wonder if he's already gone.

"_I don't think your father would like that_," he answers back eventually, his voice closer.

"_Just until you fall asleep okay! I don't feel like being murdered tonight,_" He sighs, pulling up the duvet and sliding in beside me. He pulls me into him and I clutch tighter with each roll of thunder. He runs a soothing hand through my hair.

"_Isaac,_" I murmur, but he already knows. He pulls me up slightly and in the darkness our lips meet. Our lips move so slowly together so as not to make a single sound. They're warm and captivating and my hands get lost in his familiar hair. I pull him closer, Isaac's mouth on mine becoming the only thing that's real right now and it feels right. I will pay for the mistakes I've made but this isn't one of them.

Isaac leaves at about 3, staying long after I had fallen asleep. A creak outside the bedroom door wakes me and I know he hasn't gone far.

* * *

**Review please! Love you guys!**

**xxxx**


	8. Favours

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up! Had family issues and it was a doozey to write! **

**Shout out to Sweetdayo! Thanks for starting to read my story! I hope you continue to like it :D**

**I hope this chapter is okay. It was staring me in the face for ages and was difficult to write so let me know what you think. I'm just incredibly fascinated with the idea of Isaac's past always taunting him. **

**So let me know what ye think? Reviews = love too!**

* * *

**Isaac's point of view.**

I wake with a jolt, my whole body vibrating on the ground until my nerves finally settle. I squeeze my eyes shut when his voice beings. I hear his menacing laugh ripple through my bones, realizing he's what woke me up.

"_Isaac_," he whispers. The sound of his voice floats sinuously around the room before drifting into my ear. I jerk my head to the left in a panic as his voice starts again.

"_Where is she Isaac?_" he whispers again close to my ear. His voice wanders away around the room, echoing his sinister questions. A sharp pain shoots in the center of my skull. Beads of sweat form on the back of my neck and run all the way down to the small of my back.

"_Is she gone Isaac?_ _Have you lost her while you were selfishly sleeping?_" It asks. The laugh that follows wracks my brain and I furiously shake my head to rid the thoughts of his smug grin. I jump to my feet, grabbing the bedroom door frame and pulling myself into Allison room. The duvet is pulled back and she's not there. She's not where I left her. I scan the room and take in as muchinformation as I can process. Everything looks the same. Both windows are closed.

"_Where is she Isaac?_" his voice is ominous. Fear begins to take shape in the center of my chest, expanding rapidly. It gets hard to breathe.

"_Where is she Isaac? Was she ever real?_" his final taunting has me running flat out down the stairs. I take the steps in fives, landing out in the hallway. It's modernly furnished and the smell of mahogany clouds my thought flow.

I examine the entire hallway and the adjoining sitting room. Derek and Stiles's bodies lie rigid on the sitting room floor. Their snores fill the sitting room. But it's when I notice Scott's eyes on mine, wide and alert, do I begin to panic even more. He looks me over once before turning to face away from me on the couch. I run an aggravated hand through my hair. I watch uncomfortably while he seems to get comfortable on the couch, trying to think of something to say.

"Basement," he says eventually and I'm almost confused at first to what he means until I hear a sharp, quick snap coming from the basement. _Allison_. I stare at Scott's back in silent appreciation for a moment, before making my way as fast as I can to the basement.

That's where I find her. My eyes follow the curve of her waist as the voice in my head grows quite until I can barely hear him. She's clutching a broken arrow in her hands when I place my hand on her shoulder. I can't help but notice she's burning up.

"_Allison, are yo-_"

"_I can't get it_," she huffs through clenched teeth. I hold her shoulder as I try to understand what she means. I take in the room. The shutters are closed on the windows by the back wall, allowing very little light in. By the look of the targetboard I understand why she's upset. Tiny arrow holes scatter all around the target board. Non are anywhere near the bulls-eye.

"_Allison it's 6am, come on let's just get you back to bed for a couple of hours okay? We'll go into school late okay?_" I comfort, trying to take her hand. She pulls away, turning towards the slight sunlight leaking in through the cracks in the shutters. The slant of sunlight lightens her soft brown eyes.

"_Allison come on, it's early, and you got like 4 hours sleep last night. You can't expect to be able to hit a target under those circumstances,_" I say, taking in her disposition. This isn't the first time I have seen her like this. This self loathing, determined mood that overtakes her in times of trouble.

"_Excuses Isaac, that's what those are. If people are coming for me then I need to be hitting the target every time! Every time, Isaac! I wanna be stronger that that! I need to be stronger than this!_" She says, shaking her arm fiercely at the target board. I know there's no point in talking to her when she's like this. She gets unnaturally stubborn when she has little sleep. She bangs harder on the target board as her other hand searches for her bow and arrow.

"_Ah, ah, ah! come on you!_" I say as I pick her up. I thank whoever is watching over us in the sky that she's had less than five hours sleep. Because I know if she had a full nights sleep, I might be on the ground clutching some part of my body in pain right now.

I sigh in relief as she doesn't protest much besides some mediocre moaning and wall grabbing. Eventually she gives in and wraps her limp arms around my neck. I carry her weightless body up the stairs. I hold her warm body firm against my own and the voice in my head is silent. For now. But for that, I am grateful.

When I reach the top of the basement stairs, I stare down at her heavy lidded eyes as they fall close. I shift my arm to support the weight of her head as it falls heavy. Her breathing slows and her heart rate drops and I know she's asleep. The floor board creaks signalling the presence of someone else. I take my eyes off of Allison to notice Scott standing slightly hunched over in the sitting room entrance. His hands shake considerably at his sides. His look is a look I, unfortunately, know far too well. It's the look of a broken man. He mirrors an image of a boy I used to be a year ago. I should know what to say but when he looks at Allison in my arms, all the words that make up the English language drift off into the abyss. I watch painfully as my best friend walks torn, out the front door, shutting it behind him. The sounds in the house exit with him until there's nothing but silence, and guilt.

I try to time my breathing to match Allison's thumping heart upstairs in her room. She's still asleep and I'm relived.

Chris Argent is a tall, respectable man who likes to believe that I'm afraid of him. For arguments sake, I like to let him believe that too. The fact that he's even letting me in his house right now I'd let him believe I thought he was a magical unicorn.

He's pacing the kitchen again when I enter. It's a little after 7am and Derek and Stiles are still asleep on the floor.

"_It's just_," he starts, leaning over the kitchen counter. His head in his hands. I'm a little shocked to hear his voice. Even more shocked to hear it's directed at me and he's not screaming as he usually does when he speaks to me.

"_Victoria would know what to do_," he says, burying his face further into his hands.

"_You must understand why I did it, Isaac?"_ Chris accuses, turning around to face me.

"_I mean, in the beginning you too, must of craved your fathers attention and struggled to make him like you?_" Chris starts and I almost want to leave to make him stop and he hasn't even started yet.

"_We all make mistakes. I understand this is an even bigger one than normal but it was long, long ago. Before I truly saw the foundation in the code. Before I really understood why it was in place. Back when my father was more proud of Kate than me. A time when I longed for his approval and support. At this time, Kate and I were only in training and my father wasn't very adamant on the code. I tried my hardest to follow the code when this new pack was spotted around the fishing docks near where we used to train. I mean I had proof that they were hunting humans. I had removed one of their fingernails from a girls neck before the police could ID the body. I was positive it belonged to them_. "

"_But I don't know what happened that day. I mean in the beginning I was a ruthless, naive kid. But that day was different Kate had just earned her Yellow outdoor award pin in Archery and moved to the top of her class and my father was so proud, he had everyone over for dinner. But I knew underneath all the pride he was inwardly upset at missing a night of hunting. We had been so close to catching the alpha of the pack. I made a stupid choice that night and now my daughter is paying for it. I made the choice to track down the alpha myself._"

"_You went out to hunt an alpha by yourself?_" I ask, a little taken back.

"_I was upset by the look of pride my father had for Kate that day. I desperately wanted him to look at me that way. I was stupid. I was young. I found the alpha more easily that I would have thought that night. I was possessed by the need for my fathers love,that when I found the alpha so easily, I assumed it was a sign that this was the right choice. My poison covered arrow was already soaring through the air when I saw he was just a teenager. It hit him square in the chest causing an unhealable wound just below his heart. With the process of oxidation the chemicals in the poison ignited, and in seconds he was consumed entirely by flames. His roars of sheer agony as the flames engulfed him, were nothing compared to the howls the female beta made that night. Her howls were heard for weeks after that night!_" Chris explains, his face lost somewhere in the past.

"_I waited for them to come for me but they didn't. I waited by the window every night for a month for them to come for me, but they didn't show. My father was so proud of me, but it meant nothing to me when I knew what I had done. It's why I'm so adamant on the code now. It's why we, as hunters, live by the code now. It's there for a reason_."

"_We all make mistakes,_" I say, trying to comfort a man who's unwilling to lose anymore of the people he loves.

"_They're coming now Isaac, I've been waiting for 23 years for her. She's finally coming and I know she won't leave without bloodshed.,_" Chris exclaims before grabbing my shoulders, pulling me close to him. A severe panicked look carves into his features.

"_You need to promise me something Isaac! Okay! I let you into this house to see my daughter even though I completely don't agree with her seeing you. Nor did I approve of her relationship with Scott. But I let you in my front door every time you knocked. And I allowed you in even when you don't knock. Yes! I do hear you come in the window Isaac. I'm a trained hunter!_" His grip on my shoulders tightens and I can't help but think I expected that one. I always was slightly heavy footed coming in her window.

"_There is going to be a battle soon Isaac. I don't know when, but I know it's soon. They're here in beacon hills. You know that! They're not going to be patient much longer. They're going to strike when we least expect it so we need to be ready. I need to know that you'll be there to protect Allison should the time come. I can't loose her. She's all I have left,_" Chris says. I listen as a grown mans voice quivers in fear. Fear of losing the last thing he holds dear in his life. I swallow the lump in my throat as his hands on my shoulders dig harder into me. But I don't say a word.

"_You and I both know that we could tie Allison up with chains and she'd still find a way to get involved. I need to know you'll put her life in front of your own. I know it's a lot to ask, but I just need to know one more person who will. I just need to know she'll be okay,"_ Chris pleas, his eyes searching mine frantically. In his moments of desperation I think he forgets the certain level of composure people expect him to have. At 7:23am I almost see Chris Argent lose the remains of his sanity. But I don't have to think about his request. It's something I've always known.

"_Of course I will,_" I say, not a shred of doubt in my voice. There's no thought process, no compartmentalization of my emotions before I speak. There's just certainty. Chris's grip loosens and his face regains a little color He searches my face slightly for deception, but when he finds none, he lets go.

There an tickle in my ear as I hear sleepy footsteps coming from her bedroom, followed quickly by the sound of the electric shower turning on. I look up to the ceiling, following the sound of her footsteps around the room. Chris notices my distraction, his eyes drifting up to the ceiling too.

"_You better wait outside the room until she's out of the shower boy or you won't be walking out of here alive anytime soon!_" Chris threatens and I can't help but smile. His expression although doesn't hold any of the amusement I expect, and my features fall back into a serious air.

"_Right, okay sir!"_ I answer back, brushing a nervous hand through my hair. Chris waves me on with a intimidating look and I know he's deadly serious. But when I turn to make my way out of the kitchen, to the room where the girl who has the ability to make the voice in my head stop is, I notice a strange look cross Chris's face. Subconscious I know what he's going to say before he says it.

"_Isaac?_" he calls. His tone of voice isn't something I know how to describe, or ever partially want to recall it.

"_I need to ask another favor of you_," he asks. I turn to unfortunately come face to face with his broken expression. His eyes are distant again and I'm afraid of what he'll ask.

"_If something were to happen..to Allison. If they were to somehow..complete their mission. I wouldn't ask this of anyone else. You and I share a certain level of understanding when it comes to loss and pain. If something were to happened to Allison, then there would be nothing left for me here-_"

Chris's voice simmers out when I understand what he's asking of me.

When I'm drift back in, I'm sitting outside Allison bedroom, listening to the sound of her voice humming in the shower. Chris's voice repeats over and over in my head and I don't recall when I left the kitchen. What does a man have left to live for when everything he has is gone.

"_What do you have left to live for when she's gone Isaac_," the voice taunts in my head. It sniggers.

"_What if she dies Isaac?_"

"_She won't!_" I answer through clenched teeth. Sweat drips from the tip of my nose as I shake my head trying to shake out his voice.

"_What if you can't protect her and she dies?_" it says with a chuckle. I bring my head forward proceeding to slam it back against the hallway wall. **Thump.**

"_What if you fail! It wouldn't be the first time. You're so pathetic you won't be able to keep the girl you love, alive!_" **Thump**.

"_If she dies, Chris will blame you! He trusts you and you killed his daughter!_"**Thump. Thump.** Other sounds enter my head and I feel a hand on my arm but I can't hear past the sound of his taunting voice.

"_I was always ashamed that you were my son. Now you're going to fail at something new. I'm not surprised. You always were a failure. You could never do anything right. Why would anyone expect anything different?_" **Thump**.**Thump**. **Thump**.

"_You're killing her Isaac. She's already dead!_" **Thump**. **Thump**.

"_Stop please!_" I cry out. **Thump. Thump. Thump**. I hear more voices and feel more hands on me but I can't fathom whats happening while he's still here.

"_She's dead Isaac. You've killed her! Just like you killed me!_" **Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump. **

"_Isaac!_" I hear her voice as I feel heat rushing out of my head. Her face flutters momentarily before my eyes, before my fathers hand clenches around my neck and I pass out.

* * *

**So what did ye think guys?**

**Love ye**

**xxx**


	9. Grasping

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it's been so long! I was extremely busy and I don't particularity like this chapter. So sorry if its crappy! I promise it'll get better. DON'T HATE ME!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Including Sweetdayo, Maisy C and Cams! Thank you guys so much for sticking with it!**

**I do apologize if you don't like this chapter. It's kind of rushed. Next one will be better I promise**

* * *

**Grasping**

_**Isaac's point of view.**_

When I come to, it's to sounds. Sounds come first. Manifesting from humming and buzzing to a language I think I understand. It takes a while for the sounds to make sense and I can distinguish between voices. Color comes next. Mostly red. I can't feel my weight until a long while after the color comes. Blurry red images pace back and fourth around me. I feel my weight only when a foot creaks the floor boards next to me. I am heavy against the wall. A dead weight. A dead mind.

I want to go back to the darkness. The world is too loud, buzzing and gnarling in my ears. I have no strength or will to block out the sounds with my hands. Mostly cause I'm unaware if the sound is actually coming from the outside world or only a figment of my imagination, forever trapped in my head, taunting me.

I fear the outside world. It seems unsteady. Frightened. I know somethings wrong. I try my best to stay in the darkness, but the light catches hold of me, dragging me forward. I almost fall into myself, jolting awake fully.

The colours find their way to items and bodies and furniture, settling. My eyes focus like the lens of a camera. Everything is clear all at once. But I immediately wish it wasn't. Fear builds, clogging the blood flow all over my body. I feel the blood in my wrists expand and swell.

They're all there. Everyone. Except Scott, I too quickly realize. The pain comes shortly after that realization. Chris, Derek, Stiles and Allison standing in the Argent house doorway, pacing and arguing. It's then I notice that I've been moved from the upstairs hallway. When I become aware that I'm missing a shoe, I note that I've been moved badly.

I find her face among the mess. It's a mixture of fury and fear. Her hands jut out from her body as she makes shapes to back up her argument. The fear on her face is hidden, and hidden well. It's etched in the crease of her forehead and the shakiness of her hands.

Stiles steps out of the circle, backing towards the wall. His movement brings the front door into view and I understand what all the cautious is about. The mark, like a whirlpool, is hard to miss, painting on the front door. I don't think they're choice of color is coincidence. **Red**.

"_Hey, he's coming too!_" A voice says. I run a hand through my hair, trying to calm the throbbing in my skull. There's dried blood on the back of my neck. I can smell it. Stiles is on me then.

"_Hey Isaac! How many fingers am I holding up? Can you count back from ten? Who's the president of-_"

"_Stiles shut the fuck up, will you?_" I grown, clutching my head even tighter. His voice causes a separate headache.

"_Jesus, try to help a guy out and this is your thanks!_" Stiles snaps, moving away.

"_What does this mean then? Is it a sign?_" Chris asks. His attention directed towards Derek.

"_You know what it means Chris. We all do. But we already knew they were coming. I think this is them telling us when_," Derek explains.

"_Wow, these werewolves are really going for the element of surprise. They may as well have texted us a time and a place!_" Stiles laughs sarcastically.

"_I don't think they're looking to catch us off guard. I think when they come, they want us to know they're coming. They want us to wait in torment for the end. This is serious. They're serious, Chris. This won't end well. We need to be ready!_" Derek hounds, banging his arm on the table.

"_When?_" Is all Chris replies, his eyes on the floor. I sense he's not entirely in the room with everyone else. His mind many miles away.

"_The next full moon. They want a real battle, so they're going to want to be at their strongest!_" Derek says. Chris sighs, moving to take a seat on the steps just left of me. He smells of sweat. A man who cannot spare 5 minutes to wash himself in fear that someone will cut the last hold he has on the world. I empathize.

"_When's the next full moon?_" Chris asks, his hands in his pockets. I know that move, all too well. He's hiding his shaking hands. I cannot bare to watch him fall apart anymore. I turn my attention back to Derek.

"_Oh, wait, I got this!_" Stiles interjects, stuffing his hands deep in his jeans pocket. He takes out his phone and fumbles with it for a second.

"_What the hell are you doing?_" Derek asks in disbelieving.

"_Checking my Lunar app!_" Stiles explains as he fumbles with his phone some more. Derek makes his way over to him, slapping the phone from his hands.

"_Oh, come on!_" Stiles exclaims, dropping to the floor to pick it up.

"_Will you two stop clowning around and answer me? When's the next full moon?_" Chris asks again, his voice deeper, filled with annoyance.

"_It's tomorrow night,_" she answers. All heads simultaneously drift towards her voice, like magnets.

I search for her then when Chris rises from the stairs, and makes his way to his office upstairs. A wailing wind carries her scent from the door. I watch as her fingers trace the mark on the door and it hits me like a ton of bricks. Again the pain and aggravation comes and I don't want her. I don't want to feel this way. I'd give anything to have it go away. I wish she never existed, or I never existed. I wish I had never felt anything for her the first day.

Her fingers falter on the door, her head ever so slightly looking in my direction. She brings her chin almost completely to her chest as she blushes before looking at me. And I drown. I drown when I see her. I fall. Drifting down into the blackness of the ocean. I can no longer hear the waves or see the shore. She smiles slightly and I sink faster. The pressure increases with every millisecond. It threatens to crush and collapse my ribs and puncture my heart. I cannot heal from this. I sink and sink as she stares at me. The blackness consumes me. She is gone. I can chose to stay here if I wish. In this nothingness. This blackness where she doesn't exist. I can chose to be without her. I have the choice, but it doesn't mean I ever chose it.

Her hand is there. Reaching down into the ocean. Her warm hand breaks through the cold water and wraps around mine, pulling me out. I realize I can chose to stay in the blackness if I wish, but know I am already searching for her hand the second the darkness comes. She drowns me in this emptiness but she also pulls me out again.

When she leaves, I don't hesitate. I follow.

I watch as she gets in her car and leaves, backing out the driveway and driving away. I follow her all the way to school. Moving along beside her car as she drives the routes closest to the forest on purpose. In fact. She always has.

I stay on the edge of the forest when she pulls into school. Blending into my sanctuary. I am alive in the woods. I blend in so well that when her eyes scan the edge of the forest for me, she only barely finds me. Her eyes linger only momentarily before Lydia is there. I watch as Lydia links arms with Allison, guiding her towards the front school doors. Lydia's eyes are alive with the morning and her mouth doesn't fall far behind. I am glad for her though. Glad Allison has a real friend.

It is later in the day when I begin to panic. I bang my head against a tree for being for stupid. I nod off against a tree for two seconds but when my eyes open again I can't locate her heart beat. Mine thumps so loudly in my ears that I don't know if other sounds even exist. I sprint flat out across the car park and fly up the front steps. I swing the front door opening, slamming it hard against the railing outside, almost certain it leaves a mark.

I can feel the hair growing on my neck. _Calm down Isaac_. But I can't. My heart pounds and pounds.

"_Isaac_," the voice laughs. No. No. No. Not again. I run faster. Trying desperately to out run the voice chasing me. I can hear his laugh in the back of my mind.

"_Better run faster, Isaac!_" It taunts, his voice having the ability to cause hyperthyroidism. I wipe the sweat from my forehead as I round a corner. The classrooms disappear in blurs behind me.

**Thump, Thump**.

I skid to a stop, almost falling on my ass. I hear it. Her heartbeat. I hear it again. I start running again, in the direction of it. It thumps again, this time louder and quicker. It's getting quicker and quicker with each footstep I take.

_Please be okay_. I pray, panic burning inside me.

I follow her heartbeat all the way to the janitors closet we had detention in together. I grab the door knob, yanking the door practically off it's hinges trying to get it open. It swings back, banging against the wall. That's where I find her. I watch in confusion as she wipes the back of her hand off her eyes, smudging her eye make up. That when I know she's been crying. The room is dark and I watch brokenly as her eyes try to readjust to the new light coming in. I wonder how long she's been in there, just crying.

She takes one, long look at me as I stand argus-eyed in the doorway. My feet heavy, sweat pouring down my back. Her eyes trail from my feet to my head. I'm unsure what to do or say, barely able to catch my breath. A tear runs down her cheek. I stand in the lighted, open hallway, looking in at her in the dark, claustrophobic room. My breathing becomes rough again.

"_Isaac_," she whispers a plea. The tone of her voice vibrates down my legs causing me to move towards her. It is different. It is not the voice of Allison Argent, the hunter. It's the voice of Allison Argent, the 17 year old girl. It's the voice of Allison Argent, the human. How many times had I heard her say Scott's name. In anger. In Frustration. In Confusion. In Laughter. But never like that. Never laced with so much need.

I move towards her, entering the dark, claustrophobic room. I pick her up, and move to slide down against the back wall. I cradle her on my lap and she lets me. Abandoning all pretense of strength. She lets herself go for once. I tuck some of the fly away hairs behind her ear as Allison Argent begins to cry. In fact she cries and cries and cries.

I know that I've earned this. That she doesn't allow anyone to see her like this. In this state of weakness. But I don't see it that way. In fact I've never seen her more strong. I bury my face in her hair as I rock her back and fourth. The Lunch bell rings and the Closet door swings close, darkening the entire room. Allison's heart jumps a little and I know shes looking at me in the darkness. I take her hand and place it over my heart, showing her my steady heartbeat. She leans in closer to me, taking my hand and placing it over her own.

We both stay in the dark closet long after the end of school bell rings, matching our heartbeats. Trying desperately to have more time together. The hours fall like sand between the cracks in my hands. I want to grab her and run away. Run and run and run and run. I want to take her away from all this and pretend it never happened. She doesn't deserve any of this. She doesn't deserve the life she's been given. She should of gotten better. She deserves better.

"_Issac,_" Allison's voice sounds foreign in the darkness. My heart races a little as she breaks the silence. I pull her closer, trying to find her face with my nose.

"_Yes,_" I breathe into her cheek. But her response isn't something I expect. When it leaves her mouth, a shiver rocks through my body. When it leaves her mouth reality sinks in and I understand the weight of what I've been asked to do by Chris. I know how serious this all is. When she says those words I know how real this is. When she says those words, I crumble.

"_I'm scared._"

* * *

**Well let me know what you guys think?**

**Love ye**

**xxx**


	10. Missing

**Hey everyone! I know it's been ages but I found this chapter hard to write so I kept putting it off!**

**I just want to say thanks for all the story favorites and new followers and reviews I really appreciate it!**

**What did ye all think of the sneak peak with Allison and Isaac? I think I almost died and went to heaven to be honest. What did ye think of the finale too?**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry it's been ages.**

**The next chapter is the big showdown I promise!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

**Missing.**

**Isaac Point of view.**

When we make it back to hers I can smell fear before we even reach the house. Allison is a little distant when I get out of the car. She sways ahead of me into the house, not waiting for me. I smile at little. This is her nature. After displaying so much emotion to me she must find it hard to act normally around me for a while. But what is normal anymore. What is normal when we're constantly in fear for our lives.

I stop in the front doorway, watching her enter the kitchen down at the end of the hallway. She goes for Stiles first as she always has when she's upset. I envy their relationship. She's always been closest with Stiles.

I breathe in as a gentle breeze blows past. I miss Erica. I miss Boyd. I breathe them out again. I know better than to dwell on the past. But a certain anger stays inside me as I enter the house.

Dishes pile up in the sink, unwashed. Duvets and quilts hide the hardward floor in the sitting room. Stiles makes Allison laugh by the patio doors. I notice Scott standing huddled around numerous pieces of paper scattered across the marble counter top out of the corner of my eye. He's arguing frantically with Chris. He doesn't acknowledge my presence even though I know he knows I'm here. It's only him and Chris though. I turn around slightly, eyeing the rest of the room for Derek. I find him in the sitting room, elbows on his knees, eyes on the ground.

The feeling comes quickly and it's diluting into my bloodstream before I can stop it. I sense the heat prick at the back of my neck. I crack my knuckles and then I'm on him. What happens is blurry and when Allison asks later I can't particularly recall what happened. Only that I saw Erica and Boyd before I saw red.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?_" I scream, the noise rippling up my oesophgus . Derek continues to stare at the ground not acknowledging my presence. He sighs.

"_I'll tell you what you're doing. You're doing nothing! Just like you did when Erica and Boyd died. You're just going to sit back and watch just like you always do. How about a plot twist, huh? Derek actually wins a fight for once. Fuck!_"

The next is a blur and when the play button is finally pressed again, I'm in the woods about a mile outside Allison's house. The sound of her screams follow me all the way from the house. By the volume of them, I guess she's probably standing up on the bench at the back of the yard, yelling into the woods.

I fall back into the undergrowth, clutching at my hair. Anger boils in me again and I try to rid it from my system with a long, hoarse howl. A singular howl. I am alone in these woods. A Lone wolf.

I drag myself over to a nearby tree thunk and lay my weight against it. I think back to the first day of this life. The day Derek bit me at the graveyard. The fuzziness and confusion in my head as he explained everything to me was wiped clean away when he explained howling. A wolf howls when they're lost, to signal their position to other packs nearby. A lone wolf howls. When the thought sprung into my mind a wave of peace that I hadn't felt since i was 5 years old, washing over me. I could run away. Be that lone wolf. I could get away from the life I had before. The life with my father. I could run.

The memory in my mind connects with the current situation I'm in. Realization sets in. In these woods, where there's no one else around but the owls in the trees I realize I could run. I could run, right now. I could leave all of this like I planned to before and never come back. But as the thoughts rumble on the surface, underneath there's a pull from my navel, towards my back. Back to the Argent house. Back to the girl, most likely pacing her bedroom floor. Back to Allison, and I know I can't leave. Not without her.

When the house comes back into view, the back door is left open. I smile. Climbing over the back fence I take in the position of the sun in the sky. It's not long until it sets and the moon rises. I swallow. I push away the thoughts trying to enter my head.

Entering the kitchen is a little awkward as I notice everyone's heartbeat speed up a little.

"_Well now that Isaac's back from his hissy fit maybe we can actually try come up with a plan? Cause in case you guys haven't noticed. It's starting to darken out there! The full moon will be up soon and then all shit will break loose!_" Stiles exclaims, slamming the fridge. I glare at stiles who raises his hands in defense. Before I can say anything in retaliation Allison crosses the room and takes my hand, pulling me into the hallway, closing the kitchen door behind me.

The second the door clicks shut she turns frantic.

"_What were you thinking, you absolute idiot!_" She pushes my chest hard and I stumble back.

"_Going out into the woods by yourself! What if they had been in the surrounding forestry just waiting for one of us to split up. How could you have been so stupid charging out of here by yourself!_" She pushes again and I let her. I can smell the fear perspiring out of her. She needs to get it out so I let her push and push all she wants until she falls against me in the heap. I want to move outside so Scott can't hear us but Allison falls in a heap on the ground, dragging me with her. Again, like before, I pull her small frame close to mine. I tuck her head under my chin as her body shakes. In the other room I hear Scott's heart beat speed up. A hard, solid lump forms in my throat and the guilt in my chest expands.

Allison mumbles into my chest, repeating my name over and over again. I kiss her forehead, rocking her back and fourth. I know what she's feeling. This could be it. The last couple of hours. Our last couple of hours together. It's hard to think that there's people coming in a couple of hours to try and take this girl in my arms, away from me.

Now that it's the end, I can't help but go back to the beginning. The first time I saw her. The first time i kiss her. The first time she kissed me. Her heartbeat. Constant. A metronome in which I used numerous times to steady my own heartbeat against. The things I have done for this girl and the things she has done for me. Everything between us flashes before my eyes like a slideshow. I want to cry but I think I've cried out all my tears between the ages of 5 and 16.

"_Isaac, what if something happens?_" she whispers into my chest, I brush my thumb over her cheek. Her skin is so smooth and delicate.

"_Allison, I won't let anything happen to you! Okay? No one is going to get through all of us. You'll be safe okay. No matter what happens. Come on, sshhh_" I say, lifting her head from under my neck and picking her up. She reaches up and wraps her arms around my shoulders so tightly I think she might break me. I kiss her neck and wrap my arms around her waist in the response she's waiting for.

"_It's not wrong or weak to be afraid, Allison! Everyone gets scared sometimes. Being afraid doesn't make you less of a person,_" I whisper comfortingly into her hairline. She tightens her grip on me. I feel her heartbeat start to thump against my chest; her breathing become irregular.

"_Sssh, Ally, sssh. It's just another night and we'll get through it together. All of us. You, Me, Derek, Chris, Stiles, and…Scott. All of us, like always. We won't let anybody touch you. You're safe here with us,_" I cradle her delicate face in my hands, sliding my thumb up and down her cheeks in a soothing motion, trying to brush away the tears before they fall. Her eyes are swollen and there is a slight tint of red to her puffy face. The air smells of her tears and the perspiration gathering at the back of her neck.

"_Isaac, i'm so mad it scares me,_" she whispers so low I wonder if she's actually spoken. I scan her face to see. She's looking up at me expectantly, conforming my suspicion.

"_I'm so mad I think I could kill someone. Really kill someone,_" she murmurs into my neck, moving closer to me again. I process what she's saying in my head and try to think of an appropriate response. One she needs.

"_If someone is trying to kill you, I highly doubt wanting to kill them instead is an unnatural emotion Allison. In fact, it will more than likely come to that tonight. Chris said this has been going on for too long over the years and he thinks murder is the only option left._"

"_It's hard to imagine my father saying that. That murder is the only option."_Allison takes my hand, lifting it up into her view and tracing lines on my palm with her index finger as she speaks.

"_I can take care of myself. Everyone knows that. I could take them all on myself, I'm sure. But that part of me is a state of mind. An alter ego. Allison plus one, if you like. It can be sometimes hard to call upon her all the time. To try and be her. It's like when you're playing a video game and your life bar is flashing red. I don't know how much life is left in that part of me. All of this chaos has been going on too long Isaac. Kate, Mam, Erica, Boyd, I've lost Scott, Lydia is fading everyday and my father is a pretense of strength and leadership. He is a hallow egg shell that's cracking everyday._" Allison steps back from me, faltering a bit with the weight of her words. I empathize with her. I'm there with her suddenly, in her shoes as she tries desperately to be this strong person that she wants to be and everyone expects her to be. I feel the fear she feels. The fear of whats to come, alongside the fear of failure. The weight she feels is heavily deposited on my shoulders too. _I'll help you carry it._

I grab her wrist and pull her behind me, out the front door and out of hearing range from the wolfs inside.

"_What are you doing?_" she asks, pulling her arm back when we reach the outside wall. I turn to her, taking her all in. The words in my head drop to my stomach and get stuck in my throat on the way up. I stand stupidly in front of her for a minute, not speaking. Just staring at her, willingly the words to come up. Emotion is hard to display. She smiles and I know she knows that.

"_Isaac, whats wrong, take your time,_" she puts her hand on my face. It cups my cheek and some of my fear and anxiety drains away.

"_I can take you away from all of this,_" I say, voice low, eyes on her brown ones. She blinks and her eyebrows knit together.

"_After this ends. We can leave all of this and just go. We can't go before or they'll follow us. We need to end this and then you and I can go away somewhere safe. Where non of this exists. Allison I will make it go away._" I put my hand over her heart as another tear runs down her cheek.

"_I'll make the pain go away. I'll take you to a place where you don't need to be that strong person all the time. I'll take you to a place where you can just be whatever person you want to be Allison,_" I commit, moving my lips so close to hers I can feel her jagged breath against my lips. Her breath is sweet. Her perfume even sweeter and it clears all the clutter in the head. Her expression is that of a confused child. She looks lost and afraid.

"_Isaac, I-_" I stop her, capturing her mouth in mine. I pull on her lips so roughly with mine, trying to pull the fear out of her. Her mouth is dry and so is mine, exhausted from words. But I don't stop kissing her and she doesn't stop pulling on my t shirt. I grip the back of her neck, leaning her against the wall for support. I kiss her more softly then. Each time I pull slightly away to move my mouth into a new kiss she's hesitant to let me pull back even the slightest. Instead she follows my movement back. So much until we're barely moving but our lips stay locked together until her tears break us apart. She's breathing heavily, both from the kiss and the tears. She tries to pull away from me but I hold her still in my arms, blocking her view from anything but me. She has no choice but to look me in the eyes. I stare into her eyes, falling deeper into them. She continues to try and push away from me. Fear of everything rising in her again. Fear of what I've asked. Fear of the unknown. I bring my lips down to her ear.

"_I'll take you to a place where our children will be safe._" I feel her heartbeat skip and her full weight in my arms.

I catch her before she falls.

We flake Chris in the kitchen. He's drawn sketches of each of the werewolves and they're highly accurate. Two more though then were at Derek's and that worries us a little. Allison stand opposite Chris, by the window. Avoiding my gaze. Her heartbeat is crazy and erratic and it hurts to listen to it.

Scott scowls at me from across the room too. He's all too used to Allison moods. He must know sometimes up. I turn to direct my attention to the fridge to see Stiles shaking his head at me.

"_Don't you have some sarcastic comments to be thinking up!_" I growl at him.

"_Oh I've got plenty already for you!_" He answers back with a smirk.

"_You two! Cut it out and come here,_" Chris demands. I reluctantly move closer towards the sheets scattered on the plan.

"_This is her. Delilah. She's the one leading this whole thing. She's the one who's been following me for years. But when they come, You can guarantee she'll be in the background watching you fight with the betas and omegas. She'll be watching. Taking you all in and looking for your weaknesses before she makes her move. She's like that, shes cunning and smart. Don't underestimate her. If you can, try and take her down first. Because without her the foundations fall apart. And without a good foundation they don't stand a chance. At all cost. Don't let them anywhere near Allison. Make sure she is-_"

I feel the vibrations of the bang before the noise actually comes. Scott, Derek and I clutch our ears. There's a loud shaking bang followed by another glass shattering sound. Then there's nothing. Chris's head whips around. We all huddle together then. Derek in front of Stiles and Scott and I flake Allison. Chris runs for the bottom draw, pulling out his gun. Derek moves next to Chris then.

I leave Allison in the kitchen with Scott as Derek, Chris and I take the stairs in our stride. We're met with shattered glass when we barely reach the top.

"_It's coming from my study,_" Chris says, motioning for Derek to go ahead. The heat builds inside me. I see the hair grow out of Derek's face and know I'm already there. My thoughts are fleeting as we enter the study. I can smell the stainless steel in Chris's gun, wavering just behind me. Derek enters the room first, I stare at his shoulders as he turns from side to side. Then suddenly he stands up straight almost relaxing. When he turns to meet my eyes he's back to human again.

"_There's no one here,_" he announces confusedly.

"_Are you sure?_" Chris questions. I feel Scott, Stiles and Allison's presence behind me.

"_I can't smell anyone anymore. Someone was here. Not a scent I recognize. But it's gone now,_" Derek says.

"_I can't smell it anymore either. It's definitely gone._" Scott calls from behind me.

"_So what happened?_" Allison asks, brushing past me and taking the study in. The window is broken in, explaining the curtains flutter in the autumn breeze blowing in the open window. Draws are open and shelves have been pulled out and thrown across the floor. Allison steps over them, picking some up and examining them.

"_They were looking for something,_" I say.

"_By the looks of the place I think they might have found it!_" Derek suggests.

"_But what?_" Allison asks, turning towards her dad expectantly.

"_What were they looking for?_"

* * *

**Well what did ye think?**

**Please let me know.**

**xxxxx**


End file.
